


Good Things Come In Small Packages

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy Freezewald, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Victor Fries vows to end anyone who makes fun of Oswald. He can't help but be drawn to his boss. And it seems the feeling is mutual.Just a short fluff piece. First kiss and all that.





	Good Things Come In Small Packages

"If anyone laughs at your height, I will end them." 

The words came out of nowhere, and Oswald had to stop what he was doing to look up at the much taller man. 

"Well, that .. that is very kind of you, Victor, but ... what brought that declaration on?" 

He shrugged, his chemical blue eyes gazing down at Oswald's. "I just don't like the thought of anyone making fun of you in any way." 

"Have .. have you been drinking, Victor?" he asked with a soft chuckle. The words Victor spoke bounced around in Oswald's head and he couldn't quite figure out why it struck him as so odd. Perhaps it was because of his own developing feelings towards the older man. Surely Victor couldn't feel the same way? He was just being a good bodyguard. Right? Oswald shook his head trying to force his thoughts to calm down for a moment. He was fighting so hard not to fall into the trap of his emotions again. He'd vowed to never let that happen. 

"No, I haven't been drinking." he replied sheepishly. "I .. I just.. I've noticed the way your face falls when someone insults you. I know you want to act like it doesn't bother you, and I'm sure they don't notice, but I do. And .. I don't like it." 

He had never imagined that the man would be sensitive to his plight. And in truth he thought he was better at hiding his reaction. He'd been hearing disparaging comments all of his life, but no matter how often he did they still stung. 

Oswald walked closer to Victor, standing so there were a mere few inches between them. He tilted his head up so he could look into his eyes. He had grown quite fond of how small he felt next to the other man, no matter how hard he'd tried to fight it. 

"I didn't think I was that easy to read," he said softly. 

"You probably aren't to others. I .. I spend a lot of my time studying people. I guess that's why I'm so quiet," he said softly, his gaze un-moving from Oswald's features. "I like to try to figure people out. You're a tough one." 

Oswald gave a laugh, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. 

"I ... it's nice when you blush. I like your freckles," Victor whispered, stepping a bit closer. 

He was standing so close that Oswald could feel the coolness radiating off of Victor's skin. And it was quite pleasant. The urge to reach out and touch him was almost more than he could handle. 

"I .. I like your eyes," Oswald whispered, feeling incredibly awkward. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the way his eerie eyes didn't blink. On anyone else it probably would have been unnerving, but for some reason he found it quite comforting. 

Reaching up, Victor tentatively brushed his fingers against Oswald's cheek. The touch was brief and fleeting but the spark that passed between them was undeniable. 

"I .. I really won't put up with anyone saying anything bad about you. Or .. or trying to harm you," he swallowed hard, moving so that he was pressed directly against Oswald. The smaller man could have stepped back if the proximity of his body was too much, but he didn't move. 

"I know," he whispered. "I .. I trust you with my life." Oswald confessed, his hand coming up to rest against Victor's chest. His t-shirt was so soft beneath his fingertips, and the cold of his skin almost stung against his palm, but it didn't hurt. It felt right in some way. 

Victor placed his hand on the back of Oswald's holding it in place. He continued to stare down into his eyes, not blinking. 

"I ... I really want to kiss you," he whispered. 

That confession shook Oswald to his core, but only because he wanted it as well. He licked his lips, before nodding. "I'd like that." 

Victor gently cupped his cheek with his free hand, leaning down slowly. To Oswald it seemed like time had stopped completely and Victor was moving in slow motion. But finally his cool lips were against Oswald's and he found himself winding his arms around his middle. He felt like he fit perfectly against the much larger man, and he had no intention of pulling away any time soon. 

He shifted slightly, his hand moving to the small of Oswald's back, pulling him flush against him. He hummed softly against his lips, melting into the sensation. It was more than anything he had dreamed of. The feeling was so intense and perfect and he wanted it to last forever. 

Eventually Victor broke the kiss, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked down at Oswald. He smiled softly, the pad of his thumb stroking over Oswald's bottom lip. 

"That was my first kiss," Oswald confessed, his blush deepening across his cheeks. "It ... it was perfect." 

"I .. I guess in a way it was mine as well. I mean, it was my first since I became this person," he swallowed. "But, I'd like many more with you," he added, looking away shyly. 

That made Oswald smile, his fingers stroking slowly over Victor's chiseled cheekbone. "I .. I think I would like that as well. Your lips are so soft. And .. and I like how cold they are," he hummed. 

Victor smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "I'm glad you like my lips. Your's are so warm. I could easily find myself becoming addicted to you. I've .. I've thought about kissing you for weeks, but well, I didn't dare let myself believe you'd be interested." 

"I am clearly very interested," he gave a soft smile. "I .. I had tried not to feel. I wanted to lock all of that away. But, that's not me. I'm very emotional. Driven by my feelings and desires. I can't change that." 

"I'd never ask you to change a thing about yourself. I .. I think you're quite perfect just the way you are." Victor looked away, his cheeks flushing. 

Oswald looked up at him, his fingers softly tracing over the deeper blue on his cheeks. "That's very sweet of you." 

Victor leaned into his touch, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "I could easily get used to kissing you Victor. If .. if that is something you'd like." 

His eyes opened, and he looked into Oswald's green ones. "I .. I think I'd like that very much. "

He grinned, stretching up to kiss Victor softly. "Good. I'm glad we agree on this," he chuckled, slipping his hand into Victor's. 

Oswald felt lighter and happier than he had in ages. This was all quite new and odd to him, but for some reason it felt right. It felt good. Perhaps this would be his new beginning.


End file.
